


Mosquito

by sorrowfulescapade



Category: South Park
Genre: AU where Clyde has real super powers, Clyde hits on multiple girls cause he can't focus on just one, Drama, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulescapade/pseuds/sorrowfulescapade
Summary: ((((Getting a rework eventually))))(The title is not permanent, it's currently a placeholder for now.)Clyde goes for a night out in the forest with a girl, unexpected eventsoccur bringing about newly discovered abilities within him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude where the hell are you, I thought you and Bebe we're coming over tonight."

Clyde was reading the latest text message on his cell phone, it was by his best friend Craig  
"Oh shit, sorry Craig, I forgot to message you, me and this Raisins girl I ran into earlier decided  
to go camping, sorry for standing you up."

It took a good amount of time for Craig to reply, meanwhile Clyde was setting up a tent as the girl  
was leaning against a nearby tree giggling at her own phone, this peaked Clyde's curiosity who then  
dropped what he was doing to see what she was looking at.

"Holy Jesus, is that Porsche?"

"Yeah she's really giving it her all tonight."  
"So, uh, you promised a $20 tip if I came out with you tonight." "You going to cough it up or..."

"In due time, if you stay the night I'll up it to $25"  
Clyde wagered and the girl smiled

"It's a deal." She embraced Clyde into a soft but quick hug causing the boy to seeth with mixed feelings

"This is the best night of my life" He thought to himself lost in the moment not realizing  
the girl had already let go.

"You going to pitch that tent or not?" She asked unamused and a bit irritated

"Oh, right!" Clyde ran back over to the tent and finished setting it up, he then checked his phone  
to see 3 missed calls from Bebe, he shrugged those off and focused on a reply from Craig  
"Did you and Bebe have another fight, why are you with another girl.

"Do you really give a shit?" Clyde asked

"No... Not in the slightest."

"Good." "Then do you think you could do me a solid and call Bebe and let her know  
something came up and that tonight's off?"

"You ditched me to, remember?"

"Yeah, I really am sorry dude."

"Meh."

"Anyways, fuck no."  
"I don't want Bebe to have my number saved into her phone."  
"Do it yourself, she's your girlfriend."  
"Ex?"

"Thanks..."

"No problem."  
"See you later when you're done camping."

Clyde sighed closing his cell, turning to his girlfriend  
"I brought some marshmallows if you want to roast some."

"On what?"  
"We haven't got afire genius."

Clyde scoffed why are girls so bitchy all the time he thought to himself reaching into a bag  
pulling out a small hand torch, he gathers some sticks into a small pile  
before igniting them into a small camp fire.  
"There's your fire."

"How pretty, that'll last like what, 5...10 minutes?" She said sarcastically, sitting down next to Clyde

"If you want a proper bonfire then get off your ass and find some wood we can use."

"Look, I'm just waiting for my tip and then I'm out of here."

"I know."  
"That's why I'm not bothering, gotta savor this while it lasts." Clyde smugly smiled  
causing the girl to shuffle uncomfortably on the ground

"You know you should be a little more grateful, this is completely off record,  
none of the other girls would even agree to something like this."

"That's why I was actually surprised you accepted my offer,  
even if you're only doing it for money."

"You were the sap who was so upset that your girlfriend might be two timing you,  
that you agreed to this occasion" she shrugged

"Well now she knows how it feels to have someone cheat on them."

"I hear you like to do it alot though." The girl questioned

"Oh uh, you have?"  
"Do you like go to our school, I never really payed attention."

"You really are that dense huh?"  
"All the Rasins go to school, I think you're the only one who doesn't know this."

Clyde wasn't really paying attention to her reply and was smiling intensely at his date.

"Creep." She said unamused

* * *

 

After Clyde ate a few somewhat roasted marshmallows the two went into their tent to sleep,  
Clyde stayed up talking with the girl and eventually the two find some things in common  
and their conversation Sparks from there evolving into something meaningful as the two  
laugh together before finally calming down.

"Ok, I have to admit it."  
"You really are an interesting guy Clyde."

"Thank you."  
"You are quite a pretty and interesting girl yourself."

The two smiled staring into each other's eyes, softness showing in he two.  
Clyde then lied down and gestured the girl to lay beside him but she let him down

"Sorry, it's not that I don't trust you but I'm more comfortable over here alone."  
She said fluffing her pillow then laying down closing her eyes

"That's alright." Clyde shrugged unbothered "let's talk more in the morning."  
He then closed his eyes letting the darkness of the forest outside the tent take hold of his being

...  
It was still pretty late, or rather early.  
If there was a clock nearby or Clyde's phone was open,  
it'd probably read somewhere around 2:30

He awoke to a bunch of scuttling, he slowly raised his head opening his groggy eyes to a figure  
going through his bag "What the..." He quietly whimpered out  
rubbing his eyes trying to focus on what he was seeing.

The Raisins girl had finally found the object of her search, her hand retreating to her side  
before she pocketed a wad of cash, she looked over as Clyde fully locked his vision to her,  
she blew him a kiss winking and exiting the tent.

"Damnit." Clyde cursed to himself, raising to stand before exiting the tent, looking  
around he noticed the girl take off through some bushes, he ran off after her

"Seriously, I had like $40 of my saved allowance in that stack." He grunted as he made his way through the forest  
some branches from older tree limbs scraping against his cheeks and fighting through  
some swarm of bugs basking in the moonlight.

Eventually he made it to a nearby clearing noticing the Raisins girl he was trailing  
was stopped in her tracks

"Ha! Got you now."  
"Give me back my money, I'll be nice and still let you have your cut  
but I need the rest for something important,  
can't break two promises all at once with my friend back home."

He didn't receive a response so he tilted his head a bit  
before walking up to the girl who refused to move.

"Are you okay?"  
Clyde then looked in the direction she was and saw a pair of eyes looking back  
He did a double take and backed up a bit, biting his lower lip.

"On... On second thought you can keep he money." Clyde grimaced  
as the eyes blinked, he continued backing up once more, his foot resting atop a twig before the pressure  
split it into two sounding a cracking noise, the eyes grew larger as it approached, a grizzly emerged  
sniffing the air and moving closer towards the girl, it then started sniffing her person, the girl  
couldn't take it anymore and attempted to shove the bear hack from her a few inches,  
Athe grizzly snorted and walked closer causing her to back up in a panic before coming to a halt at  
the trunk of a tree, Clyde noticed the bear wasn't really being aggressive but wondered what could  
be drawing it towards the young girl.

The bear raised one of it's paws and pressed it against her lower neck  
just above the chest causing the girl to gasp a bit in pain and shock.

"G-get away from me you ugly mammal!" She gasped out loudly bringing attention to the bear  
who slid it's paws away quickly leaving a row of claw marks down the top of her attire  
The bear then groaned loud looking at the sky before lowering, growling baring teeth it's focus on a target.

"Do something, don't just stand there!"

Clyde began to panic unsure on what to do, he turned to run but saw a row of stones lined up,  
he grabbed the closest one and tossed it, bonking the grizzly on the snout.

"Wow, my hero..." The girl let out sarcastically

"What do you want me to do, it's not like there's a gun anywhere nearby." Clyde retorted  
as the grizzly groaned out once more anger evident quickly facing the boy's direction  
Clyde gulped as he bear started a dash "Fuck!"

Clyde turned to run again, panic in his eyes but was instantly met with dirt and was pummeled  
to the ground by the weight of the bear, Clyde's fake girlfriend saw his as a chance to get away, taking off.

Clyde cursed repeatedly under his breath, the bear snarled before biting down into one of Clyde's shoulders,  
the boy cried out in misery unable to take the pain as the bear tore into his flesh more, lifting him up  
before dropping him back down, the bear then lost interest and began sniffing around the air once more  
leaving the clearing, Clyde was now alone, he coughed up some blood, body shaking he was now  
temporary unable to correctly move on his own accord.


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde was scared of what was yet to come,  
his shoulder was pretty bad and was slowly but surely bleeding out.

He thought about calling out for help but knew the only other human in the proximity was a money hungry child prositute.  
He knew better than to rely on her...  
He then remembered his cellphone and recoiled before attempting movement again, he was able to move his less  
Injured arm, reaching into his pocket pulling out his cell, he hit the redial button before resting his arm back  
down praying Craig would answer and not Bebe, Clyde mentally  
laughed at this thought, he was in much pain but facing Bebe was scary in itself,  
the bitch is crazy when she's upset.

"Hello?" Craig answered

"Craig!" Clyde shouted hoping his hoarse voice could be heard  
through the cell resting next to his torso

"Clyde do you have any idea what time it is, and... What's with your voice?"

"H-Please..." Clyde wheezed out flinching as a small gust of wind blew by making his shoulder burn a bit.

"I can't understand you, speak up would you."

"Craig..."

"I'm hanging up."

"No, don't!"  
"I need you, don't go." Craig could hear the hurt in Clyde's voice

"Dude, are you crying, are you alright?"

"The forest."  
"Behind Stark's Pond..." Clyde gasped out, his face was starting to turn more pale in color,  
his body was finally starting to catch up with his condition.  
"H-hurry..."

"Clyde?"  
"Clyde!" Craig shouted into the phone but received no response, he bit down hard  
onto his bottom lip before pocketing his phone, dashing out his bedroom, which woke up his parents  
who walked down the stairs groggily and a bit startled by the noise of he front door opening.

"Craig where the hell are you going this late?" His father shouted out the door a bit irritated

"Something's wrong, I'm going to check up on Clyde."

"Can't it wait till morning"

"Nope." Craig dashed down the street in his socks and pajamas  
not having the time to put on his normal attire, worries for  
his best friend.

* * *

 

Clyde lied across the ground dried tears stream his face, every  
other emotion seemed to had temporarily left him, snow around  
him stained with blood, he thought about how the previous day  
went, then he thought of Bebe and then to Craig, memories of his school life  
and his family, as well as the passing of his mother  
before returning to the present day and the bear attack. "I'm so stupid..." He thought to himself  
The wind had come to a halt and the light of the moon shot down directly above him, he looked  
up and thought about how it was actually a really nice sight, he resorted to focusing on it's shine  
rather than the numbing and the occasional burning sensation happening through him,  
Suddenly being broken out of his concentration by the loud sound of buzzing, a group of bugs  
swarming around him. This alarmed the paranoid Clyde, was he going to end up dying here  
and then his corpse be eaten away by insects before he could be found.  
Though Clyde quickly shoved that idea away,  
something like that only happens in movies, it'd take a lot longer for his body to degrade  
and he was certain Craig would find it before then. Clyde then went into a laughing fit  
sobbing at how pathetic he was, thinking about death while he was still alive.  
His thoughts loosened up a bit before quickly becoming alarmed once more watching as  
the cloud of bugs envelope his injured shoulder his heart began racing at he sight,  
he watched as one dug deeper into his shoulder disappearing, he shivered in disgust.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse some of the bugs began biting in other places,  
they we're mosquitos and the itchy feeling along with Clyde's current wound caused him to  
somewhat fidget about uncomfortably until something caught his eyes.

It was another mosquito, he could see it was larger than the others and had a weird sort of aura like base to it, Clyde  
wondered exactly what he was looking at, it flew down atop of him crawling about, Clyde was mesmerized by it's aura  
watching as it made it's way up his torso before settling it's needle like snout into a part of Clyde's arm just below his wound,  
a sharp searing pain worse than before shot throughout his body causing him to let of a loud painful scream, in the fit he  
raised his other arm and smacked the mosquito with his hand, grimacing after touching his wound by mistake.

Just as it started it disappeared along with all the pain he had been experiencing, leaving a trail of nausea in place,  
Clyde quickly became aware of his sudden burst of energy and got up  
shakily, tilting a bit before throwing up, wiping away left over liquid from his lips with a wrist.

He looked down and saw the mosquito from before, he had expected it to be smashed but it was fully in tact, the only  
noticeable damage was it's glow had faded out, he poked it then lifted it up when it didn't move, he hear footsteps  
so he quickly pocketed the creature for future evaluation.

Craig must of heard his shouting from earlier as he came running into the clearing, quickly making his way to Clyde's side.  
He then looked at the blood drenched snow and apparel of his friend's clothes such as his slightly tattered shirt

"What the hell happened!" Craig was so concerned he was holding Clyde protectively, his eyes circling the area  
searching for what had caused his best friend so much turmoil.

Clyde looked up at Craig full of relief and cried pressing his face into his friend, letting out sobs

"Dude, you're soaking my shirt" Craig complained before  
accepting it, smiling and raising Clyde's chin for eye contact  
"Let's go home, you can cry all you want there while you fill me in." Craig joked

"Screw you." Cylde looked away letting go of Craig who then  
flipped him off, the two then walked away from the clearing  
Clyde still quite nauseated and choosing to lean on his friend  
who occasionally looked over still concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching gameplay of The Fractured But Whole and decided I really wanted to make a Clyde/Mosquito fanfic.


End file.
